


5 и 1

by Rustor



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Don't copy to another sit, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: – Если ты хоть ещё раз задашь мне этот вопрос, я тебе врежу. Задрал.Или пять раз, когда Хэ Тянь задавал один вопрос, и лишь один раз получил ответ.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 40





	5 и 1

**Author's Note:**

> Романтика условна. Долго думала, ставить ли ангст или не ставить, но решила. что всё-таки нет.

Начиналось всё довольно обыденно. Шань и сам не понял, что же в итоге пошло не так и где та черта, которую они переступили. Потому что всё было... привычно.

Привычный Тянь с рукой вокруг шеи, привычная бессмысленная борьба за личное пространство... и вопрос, прозвучавший до того буднично, что Шань сразу и не понял.

Тянь шёл вместе с ним в школу, притискивал к себе в медвежьем объятии и вдруг спросил мимоходом, не понижая тона:

– Можно тебя поцеловать?

Как про погоду, бля, спросил.

Шань завис. Ещё какое-то время он шёл как по инерции, пока мозг пытался переработать информацию и раз за разом выдавал ошибку. Это он сейчас серьёзно?

Нет, бля, реально серьёзно?

– Чего? – тупо спросил Шань и резко дал по тормозам. Он ожидал, что его сейчас протащат по улице, как обычно, невзирая на сопротивление, но Тянь выпустил легко. Прошёл несколько шагов вперёд и встал полубоком, спрятав руки в карманы.

– Поцеловать, – повторил он спокойно. – Можно? 

Шань смотрел на него и нещадно тупил. О таком разве спрашивают? Да ещё блядь так, с невозмутимой рожей, на которой разве что лёгкий интерес да... предупредительная внимательность? Господи, он это вообще серьёзно, или очередная тупая шутка, подъёб, потому что у них с Тянем нет ничего такого, из-за чего можно было бы так смотреть.

У них – грызня, где один доминирует, другой подчиняется, потому что слабее. А все эти... подкаты, это просто блажь. В которую хренов вопрос никак не вписывается.

– Я не знаю, что за дерьмо у тебя в башке и не хочу знать, – зло сказал Шань и резко пошёл вперёд, задев Тяня плечом. Тот не отшатнулся, продолжил следить за Шанем, не торопясь распускать руки.

– Я сейчас совершенно серьёзен.

– Я. Не хочу. Знать.

Шань показал средний палец и ускорился, почти сразу переходя на бег. Щёки полыхали, как обычно, когда у Тяня случались эти приступы непонятной херни, но сейчас он хотя бы смог свалить и не показать лица.

Нахуй школу. И нахуй Тяня с его стрёмными вопросами, от которых сердце решило зайтись, словно он только что пробежал марафон.

\------

Шань согнулся, хватая губами воздух. Тянь бил с силой, под дых, не жалея и не давая возможности ответить. Впрочем, не на того напал. Насколько бы силён тот не был, Шань тоже мог учиться и запоминать. Потому воспользовался моментом и, не разгибаясь, рванул вперёд, тараня головой.

Они покатились по земле, потому что Тянь дёрнул его за шиворот мастёрки и опрокинул на себя. Шань, не обращая внимания на отбитую спину, пытался ударить, до чего мог дотянуться, и с поднимающимся изнутри кайфом чувствовал – попадал. Тянь не защищался, не уворачивался – негде было – а сам бил в ответ, и скоро это даст о себе знать. Сейчас же Шань не чувствовал боли, лишь упоение от драки, пусть всё ещё не на равных, но уже не в одни ворота.

Стоило об этом подумать, как Тянь извернулся и, не обращая внимания на вцепившиеся в футболку пальцы, сумел перекатить их так, чтобы оказаться сверху. Шань ударился затылком, в глазах на мгновение потемнело, а когда он очнулся, то увидел над собой Тяня.

Тот нависал, жестко фиксируя ногами бока, так, что не вырваться. Наверняка останутся синяки, нальются к завтрашнему дню лиловым и будут вспыхивать болью из-за каждого встреченного угла. Запястья Тянь фиксировал руками, давил всем своим весом, и это было хуже наручников. Шань зло оскалился и с удовлетворением заметил: он тоже постарался. Рассадил придурку губу и порвал футболку. Интересно, под ней будут синяки?

Тянь смотрел прямо в лицо и выглядел... странно. Царапнуло чем-то знакомым по самым нервам, колыхнуло память, но прежде чем Шань сообразил, Тянь успел первым. Согнул руки в локтях, приблизился почти вплотную и спросил негромко, почти мягко:

– Я тебя поцелую?

Жар вспыхнул по всему телу, огнём прошёлся по венам. Шань разом осознал: эта поза, эта блядская распятость, она была на руку Тяню. Снова он победил, заполучил своё и теперь пользовался возможностью, чтобы... что?

– Иди ты нахуй! – прошипел Шань и рванул вверх, целясь лбом в подбородок. Тянь рефлекторно ушёл от удара, ослабил хватку, и получилось скинуть его с себя, вырваться из клетки и вскочить на ноги. Шань отпрыгнул сразу на несколько шагов, обернулся, готовый защищаться, но тот снова не шевелился, позволяя уйти. 

– Мудак, – зло выплюнул Шань и потёр губы ладонью. Поймав себя на этом безотчётном жесте, разозлился ещё больше и рванул прочь, едва не споткнувшись о собственную сумку.

Перед глазами так и стояло лицо Тяня в момент вопроса, а в голове билось недоумённое: что за игру затеял этот придурок? И как быстро исчезнет его притворство в пай-мальчика и закончится терпение?

Шань не хотел этого знать, а тем более – испытывать на своей шкуре.

\------

Звонок на урок разогнал всех по кабинетам, и Шань вздохнул свободнее. На биологию он всё равно не собирался, не сегодня. В последнее время в его жизни и так слишком много разговоров про размножение многоклеточных. Не хватало ещё и на уроке об этом слушать.

Закуток, где он сидел, не просматривался со стороны коридора, и потому был отличным местом, чтобы переждать начало урока. Шань не боялся учителей, плевать он на них хотел, но вот не встретить одного типа было делом принципа. Он успешно избегал Тяня последние два дня и собирался продолжать как можно дольше.

Желательно до конца времён.

Когда от урока прошло пятнадцать минут, Шань подхватил сумку и неторопливо пошёл по коридору, думая о том, как убить оставшиеся два часа до смены. Он не смотрел по сторонам, уверенный, что все сейчас сидят по кабинетам, и потому не успел среагировать. Кто-то схватил его за локоть и рванул на себя, едва Шань появился из-за угла. 

Он ударился спиной о стену, сумка слетела с плеча, пока Шань пытался сообразить, кто и какого хрена. Впрочем, рассматривая нависшую над собой фигуру, было бы глупо задавать себе эти вопросы. И так понятно, у кого кишка не тонка.

– Привет, – улыбаясь, сказал Тянь. Шаню стало не по себе от цепкого тяжёлого взгляда, но он не подал виду. Хотелось отпихнуть придурка подальше, но казалось, дотронешься, и произойдёт взрыв. Тянь явно был на взводе, и внутри Шаня словно выхолодило. Давно он не видел Тяня таким злым.

– Виделись.

– Два дня назад, – доброжелательно сказал Тянь, но улыбка так и не коснулась его глаз. – Прячешься?

– Больно много чести, – процедил Шань и скосил взгляд вправо, где была лестница на крышу. Не лучший вариант, но и так сойдёт, только бы вырваться из этого капкана.

Тянь не позволил даже додумать, мгновенно переместил руку так, чтобы скрыть обзор, и навис ещё сильнее, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо. Казалось, сейчас он физически не приемлет, если внимание не будет направлено на него. Шань вздрогнул и оскалился, принимая вызов. 

– Мы с тобой так давно не болтали по душам, – сказал Тянь задумчиво, и его руки сжались в кулаки. Тянь смотрел с вниманием хищника, и собственное положение жертвы бесило.

– Охуеть, а мы с тобой хоть раз вообще болтали по душам? – бросил Шань и дёрнулся вперёд, пытаясь вырваться. Ладонь жёстко толкнула его в грудь, заставив откинуться назад и снова удариться о стену. Горячая, она так и осталась там лежать, лишь сгребла в горсть ткань футболки. Тянь смотрел тяжело и голодно, от чего Шань на мгновение растерялся.

Он не ждал такой реакции на свои слова.

– Можем начать прямо сейчас, – предложил Тянь задумчиво. Он не сильно потянул футболку на себя и отпустил.

– Отъебись, придурок.

– Или вместе пообедать, я знаю отличную лавочку за школой.

– Отвали.

– Или же пройдёмся по улицам, – Тянь снова наклонился, так сильно, что говорил практически в лицо, и Шань машинально чуть съехал по стене, чтобы увеличить расстояние. Осознав, что сделал, он замер и затравленно взглянул на Тяня, зрачки которого сейчас расплылись по всей радужке. Они несколько долгих мгновений смотрели друг на друга, а воздух, казалось, был настолько плотным, что не проникал в горло.

Судя по голосу, у Тяня тоже.

– Или я бы мог тебя поцеловать.

Шань дёрнулся и замер, заворожённый хрипотцой, пробравшейся в голос Тяня. Он выглядел так, словно готов упасть на Шаня прямо сейчас, навалиться всем своим весом и...

Шань невольно нашёл взглядом чужие губы, залип на них. Он помнил, насколько они твёрдые, наглые, с небольшой обветренной корочкой. Она и сейчас была, эта корочка, и Шань поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы её обкусать.

Блядь.

Последняя мысль обожгла кипятком, прошлась по нервам, взвинчивая до звона в ушах. В паху заныло, и Шань с ужасом осознал, что слишком долго он смотрел на губы Тяня, а тот ждал, покорный, словно ручной зверь. 

От толчка в грудь Тянь отшатнулся на несколько шагов, но на ногах удержался. Шань бросился мимо, к спасительной лестнице на крыше, забыв и про сумку, и про урок, думая только о том, как бы скорее оказаться на воздухе. Лестница промелькнула перед глазами, в ушах билось собственное тяжёлое дыхание, и порыв ветра в лицо оказался отрезвляющим. Шань замер, пытаясь не захлебнуться воздухом, но напряжение внутри не уходило. Скручивало внутренности гневом, возбуждением и болью.

Кулак ударился в стену с такой силой, что отдача прошила руку до плеча. На бетоне остались красные среды, когда Шань убрал кулак, рассматривая собственную кровь. Хотелось бить в стену до потери пульса, до сломанной стены или руки, похуй, главное выбить из себя этот бред и вернуться к тому, что было раньше.

Шань ударил ещё раз, но руку перехватили. Тянь невесть как оказался рядом и теперь твёрдо, но до странности бережно держал за запястье, не давая себе навредить. Шань попытался поймать его взгляд, но на него подчёркнуто не смотрели.

Выдрав свою руку из хватки, Шань закрыл глаза и медленно, зло, выдохнул.

Как его задолбала эта блядская ситуация, и что с ней делать, Шань не знал.

\------

Шань стоял, прислонившись спиной к холодильнику, и с каким-то обречённым, злым весельем думал – ну какого хрена он творит? Знал же, точно знал, чем всё закончится, и всё равно согласился.

Не сопротивлялся, когда его потащили всей толпой в квартиру Тяня, привычно встал к плите, сначала один раз, затем второй. Он слышал, что ребята ушли, но не остановился. Знал, что они с Тянем сейчас одни, на его территории, и всё равно остался.

Так чего удивляться, что сейчас он зажат между холодильником и Тянем, и смотрит ему в глаза?

Дать бы ему по яйцам, зло подумал Шань, но не пошевелился. Внутри ещё теплилась надежда, что вдруг всё закончится просто взглядами? Вдруг у Тяня очнётся мозг, совесть, ну хоть что-нибудь, кроме этой хуйни, и они мирно разойдутся по разным углам кухни? 

Тянь смотрел жгуче, остро, цеплялся взглядом за губы, и Шаню казалось, что его накормили злым перцем чили, так они горели. Он вообще ощущал себя блюдом, которое вот-вот сожрут, и это выматывало. Провоцировало на взрыв, и пора было уйти из этой неопределенности и поставить, наконец, точку. 

Избавиться от вечного ожидания, когда Тяню надоест быть пай-мальчиком, и он проявит свою настоящую натуру.

– Ну? – зло спросил Шань, устав от молчания.

Тянь натянул на себя улыбку, но было в ней что-то неестественное. Словно он разучился нормально улыбаться, и мог только так: зафиксировав губы в одном положении, словно повторяя за кем-то. 

– Тебе не кажется, что мы начинаем повторяться? – спросил Тянь почти мягко, но что-то выдавало в нём напряжение. То ли взгляд, то ли вся фигура, застывшая до хрустальной хрупкости. Его бы оттолкнуть, но иррациональный страх, что тот развалится на куски от одного резкого движения, не давал Шаню поднять руки.

– Ты всегда это можешь прекратить, – процедил Шань, когда понял, что ему надо что-то ответить. В конце концов, это он спросил первым, ему и держать ответ.

Или удар, потому что без драки сегодня точно не обойдётся. Не с Тянем.

Короткий, какой-то вибрирующий смешок ударил по нервам, прошёлся по всему телу, заставив вздрогнуть и посмотреть в глаза Тяню. Тот и правда веселился, но было что-то горькое в его смехе. Оно прорывалось наружу несмотря на все маски, и Шань не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд.

– Я бы хотел, – сказал Тянь задумчиво, и Шань недоверчиво вслушивался в извиняющиеся интонации. – Вот ты, блядь, не поверишь, я бы хотел, – Тянь с шумом втянул в себя воздух. – Но не могу. 

– Херня всё это, – вырвалось машинальное, и Шань вздрогнул. Потому что в холодильник с силой впечатался кулак, от чего пластик тихо хрупнул и пошёл трещинами.

– Да что бы ты понимал! – крик оглушил, даже не своей громкостью, а тем, что он случился. Шань, широко распахнув глаза, смотрел на Тяня, открытого сейчас до болезненной искренности. Тяжело дышащий от своей короткой вспышки, он едва заметно дрожал, и эта дрожь лучше всего остального говорила – а вот это правда.

Это грёбанная правда, на, Шань, получи, что хотел. Ты же просил определённости? Вот и живи с ней.

Тянь отступил на несколько шагов и отвернулся. Шань видел, как задвигались его лопатки, пока он протирал лицо, явно пытаясь прийти в себя. Хотелось дотронуться до его спины и что-то сделать, что-то такое, от чего исчезнет ком в горле, а Тянь перестанет так тяжело дышать.

Шань потянулся вперёд неосознанно, словно во сне, но вздрогнул от вновь раздавшегося голоса. Тянь говорил тихо, но всё равно было слышно каждое грёбанное слово:

– Так что знаешь… я не шутил. Когда каждый раз спрашивал тебя об одном и том же.

Шань медленно опустил руку и до боли сжал её в кулак, понимая, что сейчас в голове билось лишь одно, паническо-гулкое: бежать.

– Спрошу и сейчас. Шань, можно?

Тянь не обернулся ни тогда, когда Шань громким шаркающим шагом пятился из кухни, ни когда он схватил куртку и быстро вылетел из квартиры.

Как будто уже знал, что он ответит.

\------

После того разговора они к этой теме не возвращались. Шань всё время ждал, что ну вот сейчас, снова прилетит, нельзя расслабляться, ведь Тяню только это и нужно. Но тот словно не ждал. Привычно цеплял на лицо дурацкую улыбку и раскидывал свои грабли, где ни попадя. Но – не лез, в том самом, ненормальном смысле.

Это должно было принести облегчение. Шань искал его в себе все эти дни, убеждал, что именно этого он и хотел. Но внутри будто что-то надломилось, едва-едва, и этого хватило, чтобы от прежней уверенности не осталось и следа. Вопрос, который Тянь задавал с такой пугающей частотой, не выходил из головы, так и оставался висеть как топор палача. Шань пытался забить на него, как забивал на всё, что мешало жить, но в этот раз не прокатывало.

Шань чувствовал, что сейчас он обязан дать ответ. Хотя бы себе.

И Тянь, который всегда вился рядом, ловил его состояние раньше, чем сам Шань успевал сообразить, молчал. Видимо, даже у этого непроходимого мудака были вещи, которых он боялся. То, что он не хотел слышать.

Звонок с урока выдрал Шаня из бесполезных размышлений, переводя к более конструктивным – забиться куда-нибудь на обеде, чтобы пожрать спокойно, или смириться с придурками, рядом с которыми о тишине можно только мечтать? Он не хотел никого видеть, но прятаться было откровенно лень. Да и погода снова была солнечной, а подработка после школы не даст ему даже нормально пройтись. Так что хрен с ними, пусть будут. Не начнёт же Тянь приставать при всех? 

Тянь и не начал. Он просто сидел рядом, такой дёрганный, что Шань то и дело на него косился. Разболтанный, как старая кукла на шарнирах, он выпадал из глупого трёпа и скалился невпопад. Но остальные не замечали, даже Чжэнси, хотя он единственный, кто всегда всё видел, хоть и предпочитал держать при себе.

Словно на самом деле Тянь остался прежним, а вот у Шаня словно открылись глаза. Блядство-то какое. Он не об этом просил.

Как так получилось, что Цзянь вот только говорил о баскетболе, а теперь лежал под Чженси и сучил ногами в разные стороны, пытаясь не дать себя прибить, Шань не понял. Это вообще всегда происходило внезапно, будто в Чжэнси переключался рычажок, и он буквально взрывался эмоциями. Выглядело красиво, и Шань никогда был не прочь посмотреть, с безопасного расстояния. Но не тогда, когда у него выбивают нераспечатанную булочку, звезданув со всей дури по руке. Ебучий Цзянь.

Извернувшись, Шань дотянулся до булочки, не вставая с места, но футболка задралась, обнажив полоску кожи. Поясницу лизнуло прохладным ветром, а потом будто обожгло чем-то вроде ладони, хотя прикосновения не было. Шань посмотрел в сторону Тяня и убедился – точно не было, вот он, сидит на месте, не шевелясь, и лишь руку сжал в кулак.

От мысли о так и не случившемся прикосновении внутренности обожгло, прокатилось кипятком и осталось на пояснице фантомным ощущением. Тянь смотрел, голодно и больно, и этот взгляд вызывал мелкую бесячью дрожь. 

Тянь не должен так смотреть. Он же обычный богатенький мудак, а не вот это вот всё.

Вот это вот всё сейчас крутилось в Шане, осыпалось гнилой трухой там, где соприкосалось друг с другом, оставляя только одну чистую и незамутнённую уверенность.

Тянь смотрел прямо в глаза и тихо, одними губами, тщательно артикулируя каждый звук, спросил:

– Можно?

За спиной что-то орал и заливался хохотом Цзянь, во дворе стоял гул от ничего не замечавших учеников, а Тянь ждал ответа.

– Нет, – спокойно сказал Шань, и Тянь прикрыл глаза, принимая ответ.

\------

Чжэнси поймал его перед последним уроком, на который Шань даже собирался пойти. Математика была чертовски скучным предметом, но хотя бы не давала мозгам ржаветь. Так что Шань поднял взгляд на мявшегося Чжэнси и вопросительно поднял брови.

Тот коротко вздохнул, а потом рубанул с той самой искренностью, доступной спокойным людям, прямо в лоб:

– Тянь не в порядке.

А то, блядь, Шань не знал.

– Он всегда был ебанутым. 

– В последнее время сильнее обычного, – Чжэнси говорил негромко, но чуть хмурился, и было видно, что он действительно беспокоится. – Мне кажется, ты знаешь, в чём дело.

Шань неопределённо пожал плечами, не говоря ни да, ни нет. На самом деле он видел, он вообще видел гораздо больше, чем раньше. И состояние Тяня не было для него секретом. Он хотел бы сказать, что это вообще не его проблема, что придурок уже взрослый и пусть сам решает, как ему жить, но привычка не лгать самому себе в очевидных вещах отлично затыкала рот. Вот это вот было именно проблемой Шаня, потому что внутри дёргало и ныло.

Внутри вообще было столько всего, что Шань не хотел лезть на рожон, не разобравшись. Но когда бы этот мудак ему позволил. Пусть и сам не зная этого.

Душнила грёбанный.

– Если ты можешь как-то помочь... – Чжэнси не договорил, но это всё равно и не звучало вопросом. Как всегда, всё замечает. 

– Я сделаю, – скривился Шань и с неохотой добавил. – После урока.

– Спасибо, – Чжэнси крепко сжал его плечо и вышел, и почему-то не хотелось рявкнуть ему вслед, чтобы не клал свои грабли куда ни попадя. 

Урок пролетел слишком быстро, и Шань дёрнулся, услышав звонок. Он знал, что Тянь ещё не ушёл, он выучил его расписание почти сразу, для собственной безопасности. Идти отчаянно не хотелось, но он обещал, да и время и правда было выбрано удачно. Последний урок так поздно был всего у нескольких классов, и это отличный шанс поговорить без свидетелей.

Зло покусав губу, Шань одним движением сгрёб всё со стола в сумку и помчался вперёд, расталкивая одноклассников. Сумка больно била по бедру, а в животе неприятно крутило, но трусить и отступать Шань ненавидел больше всего.

Тяня он успел перехватить перед выходом, почти врезался в него, но вовремя успел затормозить. Тянь смотрел с вежливым любопытством, но Шань не обманывался осыпавшейся на глазах маской. Выглядел он хреново.

– Надо поговорить.

– Мне немного неког...

– Пошли, чего встал, – буркнул Шань и шагнул первым. Спустя несколько шагов Тянь последовал за ним. 

Они прошли целый квартал, прежде чем им попался удобный проулок, в котором не было людей. Тянь осматривался с таким любопытством, будто они пришли в картинную галерею, и Шань раздражённо думал о блядском воспитании богатенького мальчика. Ну кто ещё мог так искренне любоваться обшарпанной кирпичной стеной, в которой нет ничего особенного?

Сам Шань стоял и перекатывался с пятки на носок, не зная, что сказать. Обычно, все их диалоги начинал Тянь, и уж с ответом проблем не возникало. Но сейчас ему помогать не собирались, да и хер его знает, о чём вообще говорить, если в голове сплошная каша. Тяня хотелось привычно уебать, а ещё – вытряхнуть из этого разбитого состояния.

Так бы они и стояли, как два придурка, но, к счастью, один из них всегда был нетерпеливым.

– Можешь даже не стараться, – скучающе сказал Тянь, и от его интонаций у Шаня свело челюсть. – Если тебя послал Чжэнси, то скажи ему спасибо за беспокойство, и пусть он идёт нахуй. 

Внутри опалило злым весельем, а ещё каким-то обречённым спокойствием. Тянь говорил что-то ещё, такое же злое и бессмысленное, но Шань этого даже не слышал. Он залип на двигавшиеся губы, обкусанные почти до мяса, и с какой-то растерянностью подумал – он же не знает, как это – быть нежным. Получится только так, с болью. 

Поцелуй заткнул Тяня на захлёбывавшемся вдохе. Шань впечатался в эти губы своими, зло потрогал языком и застыл оглушённый бившимся в голове сердцем. Бухало, казалось, во всём теле, руки дрожали, пока он то ли держал, то ли держался за Тяня и целовал – неумело, болезненно и требовательно. 

Тянь отмёр первым, обхватил обеими руками и подставился – ответил так, что ноги начали подкашиваться, а во рту появился привкус крови. Это было так болезненно сладко и обжигающе горячо, что Шань еле отлепился, пытаясь вспомнить как дышать, и глядя в дурные, пьяные глаза Тяня. 

Он не сомневался, у него самого сейчас были такие же.

Он хотел отступить на несколько шагов, чтобы прийти в себя и, наверное, всё-таки поговорить, но Тянь не дал. Стиснул в объятии так, что затрещали рёбра, и спрятал своё лицо у Шаня на плече. Уткнулся и задышал, часто-часто, как будто его только что вытащили из-под толщи воды на свежий воздух.

Ну вот не придурок ли…

– Ты же сказал, – голос Тяня подвёл, сорвался, но он упрямо продолжил, так и не отлипая от плеча. Шань внимательно слушал. – Ты сказал «нет».

– Я не солгал тогда.

Короткий смешок заставил вздрогнуть от щекотки, но Тянь прижался губами ближе, и это ощущение исчезло. Голос зазвучал совершенно невнятно, но Шань всё равно понял:

– О, я это заметил. Было чертовски искренне.

Тянь замолчал, и Шань заторопился. Он не хотел слышать эти короткие обжигающие вопросы, от которых он ощущал себя совершенно беспомощным, и лучше просто не давать им право голоса. Отвечать на опережение:

– Я должен был сделать это сам. Решить сам, а не потому что ты опять тащишь меня бульдозером хуй пойми куда.

– Решить или решиться? – хмыкнул Тянь, и звук отдался где-то в животе. Шань неловко пожал одним плечом, недоумевая:

– А есть разница?

– Ты прав. Для тебя, наверное, нет, – согласился Тянь, и вдруг напрягся. Поднял голову и впился взглядом, высматривая на его лице только ему одному известную хрень. Шань ответил прямым взглядом – мол на, смотри, вот он я. Чего ты там ещё хочешь найти?

Что бы это ни было, но Тянь расслабился и улыбнулся. Глаза, и без того чёрные, словно потемнели ещё больше, а губы задвигались, складываясь в набивший оскомину вопрос. Шань был быстрее и заткнул Тяня рукой, сказал так мягко, как только мог:

– Если ты хоть ещё раз задашь мне этот вопрос, я тебе врежу. Задрал.

Поцелуй ожёг ладонь, а следом за ним Тянь влажно прикусил это же место. Шань крупно вздрогнул и завертел головой, но в переулке, кроме них двоих, было пусто, и никто им не мог помешать заниматься непотребствами. Чёртов Тянь, никогда не умел вовремя остановиться.

– Хорошо, – согласился Тянь, глядя только на него так, словно всего остального мира больше не существовало. – Значит, буду целовать тебя без вопросов. Как делаешь ты.

Шань фыркнул прямо в улыбающиеся губы и успел подумать только одно. Кажется, они оба тут придурки. И не могут вовремя остановиться.


End file.
